Pray For Healing
by ABCDavenport
Summary: Chase is sick, parents are stressed, Bree is having trouble at school, and Adam and Leo are worried about their siblings. They all have faith in God, and this is how he repays them! Second story in my Christian fanfiction series. Read "keeping his faith" first. (Rated T because I go kind of in depth of Chase's illness."
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the second story in my Christian fanfiction series. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

(Hannah's POV)

It had been about two months since Chase and I started studying together. Things were going pretty good; I was doing much better in math but we decided to keep studying together anyway. Except on that Monday, I was waiting in the library for fifteen minutes and Chase still didn't show up. Now that I think about it, he wasn't in school that day. Hmm... I could've sworn I saw Adam at lunch today. Suddenly, Chase walked into the library looking extremely tired. Once I got a closer look at him, I noticed that he really looked awful.

"Sorry I'm late, I caught a little head cold, but I knew there was a test tomorrow and we have to study." He said, setting down his backpack. He seriously looked like he just rolled out of bed. I frowned at how awful he looked.

"Hey Chase, if you're not feeling well, just text me next time and we can reschedule. Okay?" I told him.

"I just have a cold, nothing serious. Relax, Hannah."

"Well, I'm just saying that because you're acting different and you look sick." I argued. "But since you're here, we might as well study."

"What do you mean I look sick?" Chase asked, turning his head to the side a little bit.

"You're eyes look all glazed over. Plus you look like you just rolled out of bed." I answered. "If you don't feel well enough to study, we don't have to."

"I feel fine. Let's get started on the math."

I finally stopped arguing, because arguing with a person as stubborn as Chase Davenport is useless. We finished our homework slower than we normally would because he would stop every few seconds to cough or massage his head. When we finally finished, I patted him on the shoulder.

"Now I want you to go home and get some rest, got it?" Chase nodded and gave me a weak smile before rushing out to his stepmom's car.

...

I didn't see Chase for the rest of the week. I guessed that he must've had a pretty bad cold to be out of school for a whole week. But the mystery was solved on Sunday in youth group, when Adam, Bree, and Leo all showed up. I didn't mention anything to them just yet. During prayer requests, Adam raised his hand.

"Our brother Chase has been sick for almost a whole week," he started.

"And he doesn't seem to be getting any better. Tomorrow, he's getting chest x-rays and a blood test, because whatever this is, it's definitely not a head cold." Bree continued. I knew he was sicker than he said he was, but this really came as a shock for me. What is wrong with him? Is he okay?

...

(Bree's POV)

Right before school on Thursday (a few days after Chase studied with Hannah), I was walking around the house looking for Chase. Hopefully the little cold that he had been sick with the past few days had cleared up a little bit. But I couldn't find him until I heard loud coughing coming from the direction of the lab. I used my super speed to get down there and found Chase leaned up against the cyber desk, coughing really hard. I went over and patted him on the back, vaguely noticing the heat radiating through his plaid button down shirt. After the last few coughs, Chase winced and fell limply into my arms.

"Chase, are you okay?" I asked, cradling my little brothers head in my arms.

My brother took in a sharp breath. "I don't feel so good."

"Do you want be to go get Mr. Davenport?" I asked, starting to stroke his hair.

"C-can you j-j-just stay h-here?" Chase stammered.

"I have to go to school," I told him softly. "How about I text Mr. Davenport and stay down here with you until he gets here?" My little brother seemed to think it through before giving a slight nod. I pulled out my phone and texted my father, and he was down here in an instant.

"What's wro- oh, Chase! Are you okay?" He helped Chase get up and sit down next to the cyber desk. Mr. Davenport grabbed the thermometer that was sitting on the desk and stuck it in my little brothers mouth. When it beeped, he pulled it out and frowned.

"102.4," he read. "I don't get it, Chase seemed fine yesterday!"

My brother suddenly coughed a few times and winced. "My chest hurts when I cough," he mumbled.

"Hang in there, buddy. It'll get better." Mr. Davenport gave Chase's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Bree, I think you should head to school now."

I nodded and headed out the door on my way to school. For the rest of the day, I couldn't get the image of Chase, leaned up against the desk coughing, out of my head. Poor thing. I hope he's okay.

...

Then after church on Sunday, Adam sat on the couch where Chase was half asleep, one arm over our little brother protectively, like if he let go Chase would die or something. In the past four days, he hadn't shown much improvement, except for the fever going down a couple degrees with the help of Tylenol. Why would God make my little brother suffer so much, especially since Chase has so much faith (since the whole incident with Adam). I can't help being a little bit angry.

I sat down next to my brothers and looked at Chase's flushed face and started to cry. I don't like seeing him- our little brother- suffering so much. Of course, Chase opened his eyes as soon as I started crying.

"Bree, what's wrong?" Adam asked, reaching his other arm over Chase and giving me a one armed hug.

"It's just... I feel bad for Chase. He loves God so much and has so much faith, now God is going to repay him by making him suffer. I just... I don't know..." I started bawling into Adam's arm and part of Chase's ribs. I pulled away quickly as Chase tensed up and started coughing.

"See?" I asked, gesturing to my sick little brother. "Why should someone this sweet and innocent have to go through this?"

"It is unfair. Oh, our poor little Chasey." This was one of the few moments where Adam was ever serious. He started to rub circles on Chase's back. "Are you okay Chase? Do you need anything?"

Our little brother gave a slight shake of his head and leaned up against Adam. He was asleep a few seconds later.

"I'm gonna go text Hannah," I said. "She's probably wondering what's going on."

**can we just say "poor Chasey!" if you want to go ahead and guess what disease or sickness he has, go ahead. I gave a few little clues with the symptoms and such. But if you don't want to guess, you'll find out in the next chapter. And I'll post each chapter after 10 or more reviews. Review! You might just save Chasey! xD I'm kidding... Maybe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is more of an explaining type chapter thing, but you finally find out what Chase has, how serious it is, etc. and also what's going on with Bree. Also, I didn't get 10 reviews just yet, but I decided to post this anyway... **

* * *

(Mr. Davenport's POV)

"Chase, come on buddy. We have to go to the doctors." I said softly as I tried to shake my youngest son awake. He let out a moan and blindly tried to push me away.

"My head hurts." He mumbled.

"I know, Chase. But we have to go to the doctors so they can see what's wrong." I answered in a gentle voice. Finally Chase sighed.

"Fine."

I set his capsule to get him dressed, because I didn't feel like waiting a long time for my sick son to get dressed. Once that was over with, I half guided, half carried him to the car. The poor guy was really weak and tired.

"Is this the same doctor that Adam had?" He asked.

"Yeah. He's my most trusted employee and he knows about your bionics." I replied. "Are you okay?"

"I guess." Chase sighed. "I just want to go back to sleep."

I took one hand off of the wheel and patted his shoulder. "You'll get to sleep some more when we get home, okay?"

"Okay." Then Chase started coughing, and I cringed. That didn't sound good at all. Poor thing.

We finally pulled up in front of the hospital. We had to go there because the doctor wanted to do chest x-rays and a blood test. Why? I didn't know.

When we walked in, the doctor was already waiting for us. We followed him down a hallway for the blood test.

...

"Are you nervous?" I asked.

"Nope. Needles don't bother me." Chase answered softly. The doctor found a vein in my son's arm and took a full vial of blood. The sight of it almost made me feel sick, but Chase didn't even cringe.

Then it was time for the x-ray. Which surprisingly, Chase was nervous about.

"You know, you're the only kid I know who's more scared of getting an x-ray than a blood sample." I joked.

"Do you KNOW how much radiation is in that thing?" He shuddered.

...

After the x-ray, the two of us sat in the waiting room for what felt like forever, the doctor finally called us back in.

"It's exactly what I was worried about." He said. Chase was looking up at me with wide eyes and I sighed.

"And what exactly does he have?" I asked.

"Chase has viral pneumonia. Chase, were you by any chance sick with a viral infection before all of these symptoms started?" The doctor asked.

"Well, I had a cold last week..."

"Okay, that confirms it one hundred percent." Then the doctor held up the x-ray. "Do you see all of this fluid in the chest cavity?" He pointed to a dark spot near Chase's ribs. "That's how we can tell."

"How are we going to treat it?" I asked, putting an arm around my son.

"Well, since it's a viral infection we can't give him any antibiotics. I think all that he needs is to rest in bed for a few weeks and drink lots of fluids. I wouldn't try to stop the cough, unless it's disrupting his sleep. And you can give him fever reducers if he needs them. Oh, and come back if he has a rapid heartbeat or trouble breathing."

"Okay, thank you." I said. Then I turned to Chase. "Do you want to go home now?"

"Yeah." He answered tiredly. "I want to go back to sleep." That got a laugh from the doctor.

I guided Chase out to the car and we drove home in silence, but my mind was racing. Pneumonia? How did this happen? Why did Chase have to get it?

...

(Bree's POV)

I was at school when I spotted Caitlin over by some lockers. I went over to talk to her, but she was talking to Stephanie, the girl who liked to insult me for no reason.

"Hi Caitlin," I said. "Oh, and hi Stephanie."

"Ugh, Caitlin, why is she here?" Stephanie said with disgust.

"I don't know why she even bothers to try to talk to us," Caitlin said. "I mean, she's so uncool and unpopular. I'm embarrassed to be seen with her."

"But Caitlin, we're best friends!" I protested, but they were already walking off.

Suddenly, someone came up behind me and put a comforting arm around my shoulder. Hannah.

"Hey Bree, is everything okay?" She asked. I just shook my head as tears spilled out of my eyes.

"No, nothing is okay. My best friend abandons me, my little brother is really sick, and... Why would God do this to us?" I sobbed. For a while, Hannah was quiet, just letting me cry.

"Hey, think of it like this," she said. "You say that you have so much faith, and maybe all of this is just a test of your faith."

"Yeah, but... Why should Chase have to go through all of this?" I said, tears still rolling down my cheeks.

"Well, maybe it's just a test of your whole family's faith. Do you know what Chase has, and how serious it is?" She asked.

"Not yet. But last Thursday I found him... He was leaned up against the desk coughing really hard, and he was so pale..." I started sobbing at the memory. "And then he just collapsed into my arms. It was... It was really scary, Hannah."

"I bet it was. But God has a plan for you guys, and you will get through this. Text me if you guys need anything." She said.

...

After school, Adam, Leo, and I walked home in silence. I was really curious and scared about what Chase had. When we opened the front door, we found Chase sitting on the couch while Mr. Davenport rubbed circles on his back.

"Hi guys," Chase said quietly when he saw us.

"Hi Chase. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Not so good." He replied. Suddenly, my little brother started coughing really hard, and Mr. Davenport patted him on the back.

"He has viral pneumonia," my father explained. "It's not as serious as it could've been, but your brother is going to be feeling sick for a couple of weeks."

Poor Chase. I guess this is just a test of our faith...

* * *

**so... For Chase's sickness I was torn between mono and pneumonia, and I eventually settled on pneumonia because it was more dramatic. xD that's seriously the only reason. I also spent my Friday researching symptoms and causes and stuff... please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello hello hello! Here I am with chapter 3! I may not update at all tomorrow, but definitely Tuesday or Wednesday! Schoolwork seems to be getting lighter, so I'll hopefully have more time to write! **

* * *

(Hannah's POV)

I was reading a book on my bed after school when my phone buzzed. I grabbed it off of my nightstand and saw that there was a text from Bree.

_Chase has pneumonia. Can you keep us in your prayers?_

Aww, poor guy. That cannot be fun. I texted back quickly.

_Aww, that's awful. I'm praying for you guys. Tell him I hope he feels better. 3 _

I then pulled out my laptop and searched pneumonia.

_Pneumonia is an inflammation of the lungs that can make you very sick..._

_Symptoms include cough, fever, chills, shortness of breath... _

_Symptoms typically last 2-3 weeks... _

Poor Chase. He must be feeling awful right now, plus this is probably putting a lot of stress on the family. I pulled out my phone and texted everyone in the youth group in a group message.

_Hey guys. Chase is sick with pneumonia, and Bree is having some friendship problems. Can you guys pray for them? Thanks. -Hannah_

A few seconds later, people started replying.

_Oh no, that's terrible! They're such a nice family. I'm keeping them in my prayers. -Eva_

_Wow, that sounds like its putting a lot of stress on them. I'm going to pray for them right now. -Olivia _

_Pneumonia? That sounds awful! Poor guy... -Garrett _

I turned my phone off and said a quick prayer for Bree, Chase, and the rest of the family. Then I grabbed my backpack and started filling it with some of my favorite Christian movies, made a get well card and convinced my mom to do the same, then I grabbed some of my Christian music CDs. Then I picked it up and walked the ten blocks to the Davenport's house and knocked on the door. Tasha answered the door a few seconds later.

"Oh, hi Hannah." She said. "Nice to see you."

"Hi Tasha. How are you guys?" I asked politely.

"Umm, we're not in a good situation right now, if you know what I mean. Do you want to come in?" She stepped away from the door a little bit, and I entered the mansion.

"Yeah, this must be so hard on you guys. Well, I just came to drop by and see how you guys are doing, and I have some movies and get well cards and stuff."

"Okay. The kids are all in that bedroom down the hall. It's the second door on your right." She said.

"Thanks," I replied. I followed her directions and found Adam sitting on the bed, with an arm around Chase, and Bree and Leo sitting on the corners of the bed. They all perked up a little bit when they saw me.

"Hi Hannah," Leo said. "Just a heads up, Chase may be contagious, so you might want to keep your distance."

"Okay. Well, I brought some movies, get well cards, and CDs. Do you guys want to watch a movie?" I pulled out the few that I had.

"Evan Almighty, Soul Surfer, Courageous..." I read off the list of movies.

We finally decided to watch Evan Almighty. In the middle of the movie, I glanced over at Adam and Chase. Chase had his face in Adam's chest, and Adam wouldn't let go of his brother. How sweet. Towards the end, Chase was fast asleep on top of Adam. Bree had moved closer to her two brothers, so that left Leo and I who were sitting on the edge of the bed. The room had a small tv and DVD player, so we just watched it in there. When it was over, Bree and Leo gently lifted Chase off of Adam and the four of us tiptoed out into the living room, careful not to wake him up.

...

Adam, Bree, Leo and I spent the rest of the afternoon listening to Christian music, talking about random things, and then we all were bored so we helped Tasha bake cookies and make lemonade. Then we ate most of the cookies and Adam ran back to Chase, insisting that his little brother needed him.

"So Adam is really protective over Chase, huh?" I asked.

"Sort of," Bree replied. "He likes to tease Chase most of the time. He's mostly protective over me, but if Chase is sick or injured, Adam won't leave his side." Suddenly, a song started playing from the CD player.

"Bree, listen to those lyrics... Very closely." The two of us listened. There were a few parts that really stuck out to me.

_We pray for healing, for prosperity... _

_When friends betray us... _

"Did you hear?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Bree answered. "Oh my gosh, that's crazy."

...

After a little while of hanging out with Bree, I finally headed home. By then it was about eight at night, so I showered, brushed my teeth, and said a quick prayer.

"Dear God, please help Chase feel better, please help Bree with her friendship problems, and give Mr. Davenport and Tasha the strength to get through this tough time... And just let Adam know that Chase is going to be okay. In Jesus name, amen."

I went to bed right after that.

...

Chase obviously wasn't in school the next day, and I stayed with Bree all day to let her know that I'm her friend and I'm here for her.

"So how's Chase?" I asked.

"He's alright. I mean, he has pneumonia, so that's unfortunate." Bree answered as she closed her locker. "It's pretty much the same. You know, fever, lots of coughing, stuff like that."

"Aww... That doesn't sound like fun." I replied. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. I mean, it's kind of hard when your best friend abandons you for an evil blonde cheerleader, but you know, at least I have you." She said. I gave her a one armed hug before the bell rang and we both had to go to class.

"Oh, wait." I pulled Bree aside. "Do you want to come over after school today?"

"Umm, sure. I'll text Tasha after school. Thanks Hannah." My friend replied. I grinned.

"Great. Now let's go to class before we're late."

* * *

**so I was wondering, do you guys want to see more of the other OCs (Eva, Garrett, and Olivia)? please review or I will kill poor Chasey! I'm kidding. Maybe... (I really am kidding, but if you could review that'd be great.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well hello everyone! It has been a long time since I last updated. Why? Because I was volunteering at my churches VBS and then I went our of town for a few days and now I have a softball camp mall of this week, plus swim practice every day. so yeah. Sorry for not updating sooner...**

* * *

(Bree's POV)

After school, I texted Tasha and told her that I was going over to Hannah's house. She told me to have fun and be back by six. Then I met Hannah outside of the school and we walked to her house together.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" I asked.

"Well, I really like photography, piano, and cooking. I started cooking with my mom when I was three, and I've loved it ever since." Hannah replied. "What about you?"

"I mostly like hanging out with my brothers or my friends. My brothers and I were uh... Homeschooled until about a year and a half ago." I answered. I almost told her about living in the lab. Oops...

"Oh, cool. Have you ever done photography before?" Hannah asked.

"No, but I've always wanted to." I replied.

"Awesome. I'll show you my camera and stuff when we get to my house. Do you play any instruments?"

"Nope," I answered. "And before you ask, the only baking I've ever done was a prank on my brothers."

"Did it work?" Hannah asked.

"Well... Almost." I giggled. "Adam almost fell for it, but Chase figured it out pretty quickly." The two of us erupted into laughter.

"Oh, here's my house!" Hannah announced a few minutes later. We opened the door and went inside.

"Let's get a snack," she suggested. "Then we can go hang out in my room."

I helped her pop some popcorn and pour pink lemonade into glasses and we sat at her kitchen table eating, talking, and laughing. When we were finished, Hannah and I cleaned up, then we went upstairs to her room.

The walls were a pale shade of turquoise, with a white desk in the corner and a bulletin board filled with all of the latest church and school events. A laptop was sitting on the desk, along with books, school stuff, and a camera. Her bed was at the other end of the room, and it had turquoise and blue stripes. There were a few throw pillows decorating her bed. In between the bed and the desk, there was a blue and gray carpet covering up the hard wood floor, and a piano up against the other wall. The walls all around Hannah's room were decorated with pictures of sunsets, flowers, and lots of other nature-y things.

"Did you take all of those pictures?" I asked in amazement.

"Yeah, I did actually. Do you like them?"

"No, I love them!" I replied. "Hannah, they're beautiful!"

"Thanks!" Hannah said. "You know Eva, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, she has the most amazing voice, and she made a YouTube account and started posting videos of her singing. Check this out." Hannah typed something on her laptop and I saw a video of Eva singing. The same song that Hannah and I had listened to at my house. I have to admit, Eva was really, really talented. She hit every note perfectly. No wonder the church always asked her to sing on Sundays.

"Wow," I breathed. "She's amazing."

"Yeah, Eva's really talented. Is there anything in specific you want to do?"

We ended up rocking out to Christian music until I had to walk home.

...

When I got home, the first thing I noticed was a big bundle of blankets on the couch.

"Is that Chase?" I wondered aloud.

Somewhere from inside the pile came a "yeah."

I sat down on the couch next to him and gently pulled the blankets down until I could see his flushed face.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" I asked sympathetically.

"Tired," was his reply. Then Chase buried his face in the throw pillow and coughed a few times before lifting his head up with an uncomfortable expression on his face. I put a hand to his forehead and frowned.

"You feel really hot..." I said.

"Yes, that's what happens when you have a fever." Chase replied. "Hey, can you hand me that water bottle over there?"

I nodded and handed it to my brother.

"So where's everyone else?"

Chase finally found enough strength to sit up. "Adam and Leo said something about going to see a movie, Tasha went to the store, and Mr. Davenport is off doing something for work."

"Oh. And they just left you home alone?" I asked in shock.

"Well, yeah." My brother answered. "But I'm not like totally helpless. I can survive a few hours home alone."

"Yeah, but you're also sick." I replied.

"Bree, I'm feeling better and better each day," Chase told me. "Pretty soon, everything will be back to the way it was before I got sick. So, where have you been?"

I told him about Hannah's house, about Eva's singing, about Hannah's photography, and all of that stuff. Then everyone started coming home and we all went to bed not long after that.

* * *

**and that chapter was terrible in my opinion. I also saw TFIOS a few days ago and I'm thinking of writing a Christian TFIOS fanfiction if anyone's interested. :) I'll see you guys in a few days maybe. Thanks for being so patient because this took so long for me to post. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my wonderful readers! Thanks for all of your fantastic reviews! This chapter is by far the longest, but mostly because I included a passage from the bible. :) and I'm starting to plan the ending and the third Christian story... So yeah. I'll explain my ideas in the next few authors notes. In the meantime, it can't hurt to review! :D**

* * *

(Chase's POV)

"Chase! Wake up!" I woke up to the sound of someone tapping on my capsule and yelling my name. I opened my eyes and squinted to get adjusted to the bright lights in the lab. When my eyes finally focused, I saw my father smiling, or at least trying to smile. He looked kind of worried.

"Chase, the doctor wants to see you again and see if you've shown any improvement," he told me. "How are you feeling?"

"A little bit better. I'm still really tired and stuff, but each day I feel better." I answered, stepping out of my capsule.

"That's good. Hurry up and get ready. We are supposed to be there in half an hour." I nodded and obeyed. About fifteen minutes later, we were both in the car on the way to the doctors.

"No chest x-rays?" I asked hopefully.

"No chest x-rays." Mr. Davenport confirmed. "The doctor just wants to check up on you and make sure you're showing improvement."

"Oh." I replied, staring out the window. "Can we pray for Bree?"

"Right now?" Mr. Davenport asked, sounding kind of surprised. "Umm, now isn't exactly a good time because I'm... Uh, driving."

"No, it doesn't have to be like, right this second. I just think that something might be going on between her and Caitlin."

"What makes you say that?"

"I've just sort of noticed. She hasn't been texting twenty four seven, so either Caitlin is dead, or something's going on between them." I answered. "It's actually been a drastic change. Do all girls text that much?"

My father laughed, but it sounded forced and nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked.,

"Nothing... Just a bit stressed, that's all." He let out a forced chuckle and turned his attention back to the road. "One of my most trusted employees just went to work for another tech mogul."

"Wow."

"I know."

...

We finally arrived a few minutes later and got out of the car. My father and I walked in and I wrinkled up my nose from the strong smell of antiseptic. I took a seat in the waiting room next to Mr. Davenport, who was fidgeting nervously and constantly sending emails back and forth on his phone. It was something for work I guess. It was such a long, boring wait. Finally, they called us back into the exam room.

...

"Well Chase, it's only been a week since I last saw you, but you're showing a lot of improvement." The doctor said at the end. "Right now, sleep is really really important. Any extra sleep you can get will help you recover faster. How do you feel? Anything I should know about?"

"Well, whenever I cough hard enough, I get a sharp pain in my chest. But it's only when I cough and it only lasts a few seconds." I answered.

"Oh okay. That is completely normal with most cases of viral pneumonia. Have you had any problems breathing or chest tightness?"

"Umm, no. Not really." I answered.

"Good." The doctor said, then he wrote something down on a clipboard. "I still don't think you need any prescriptions. Right now, I think all you need is lots and lots of sleep and you'll recover just fine."

As if on cue, I yawned loudly. Mr. Davenport put a hand on my shoulder.

"Wow. It looks like you do need some sleep," he told me. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah," I answered, yawning again. I stood up and we walked out to the car, where I fell asleep like, three minutes into the drive home. It wasn't a long enough drive for me to completely fall asleep though, so I was able to wake up and make it to the couch before passing out again.

Later, I felt my bionic hearing pick up some noises, which I assumed were my family's voices. I rolled over onto my side and opened my eyes to see Adam sitting in the chair across from me. I managed a weak smile.

"Hi Adam," I said weakly.

"Hi Chasey. How are you feeling?" My older brother asked, getting up and taking a seat next to me ok the couch.

"I'm feeling-" I was cut off by my own fit of coughing. I winced from the momentary sharp pain in my chest. "I'm feeling okay. I'm really tired though."

Adam nodded, staring off into space. Suddenly, I heard my sister's voice behind us.

"Oh, hi guys." She said.

"Hi Bree," I replied. I yawned and felt a feeling of fatigue wash over me. I tentatively put my head down onto Adam, and when he didn't object, I felt myself relax and fall into a deep sleep.

I opened my eyes sometime later. Adam was still there, but Bree, Leo, Tasha, and Mr. Davenport were all in the living room too.

"Mom was just about to read us something from the bible," Leo explained. "Are you feeling up to it?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling okay." I answered. I slowly sat up, using most of my strength.

Tasha opened up her bible. "Okay guys, today we're going to read the book of Job." She opened it up and started reading.

"In the land of Uz there lived a man whose name was Job. This man was blameless and upright; he feared God and shunned evil. He had seven sons and three daughters, and he owned seven thousand sheep, three thousand camels, five hundred yoke of oxen and five hundred donkeys, and had a large number of servants. He was the greatest man among all the people of the East.

His sons used to hold feasts in their homes on their birthdays, and they would invite their three sisters to eat and drink with them. When a period of feasting had run its course, Job would make arrangements for them to be purified. Early in the morning he would sacrifice a burnt offering for each of them, thinking, "Perhaps my children have sinned and cursed God in their hearts." This was Job's regular custom.

One day the angels came to present themselves before the Lord, and Satan also came with them. The Lord said to Satan, "Where have you come from?"

Satan answered the Lord, "From roaming throughout the earth, going back and forth on it."

Then the Lord said to Satan, "Have you considered my servant Job? There is no one on earth like him; he is blameless and upright, a man who fears God and shuns evil."

"Does Job fear God for nothing?" Satan replied. "Have you not put a hedge around him and his household and everything he has? You have blessed the work of his hands, so that his flocks and herds are spread throughout the land. But now stretch out your hand and strike everything he has, and he will surely curse you to your face."

The Lord said to Satan, "Very well, then, everything he has is in your power, but on the man himself do not lay a finger."

Then Satan went out from the presence of the Lord.

One day when Job's sons and daughters were feasting and drinking wine at the oldest brother's house, a messenger came to Job and said, "The oxen were plowing and the donkeys were grazing nearby, and the Sabeans attacked and made off with them. They put the servants to the sword, and I am the only one who has escaped to tell you!"

While he was still speaking, another messenger came and said, "The fire of God fell from the heavens and burned up the sheep and the servants, and I am the only one who has escaped to tell you!"

While he was still speaking, another messenger came and said, "The Chaldeans formed three raiding parties and swept down on your camels and made off with them. They put the servants to the sword, and I am the only one who has escaped to tell you!"

While he was still speaking, yet another messenger came and said, "Your sons and daughters were feasting and drinking wine at the oldest brother's house, when suddenly a mighty wind swept in from the desert and struck the four corners of the house. It collapsed on them and they are dead, and I am the only one who has escaped to tell you!"

At this, Job got up and tore his robe and shaved his head. Then he fell to the ground in worship and said:

"Naked I came from my mother's womb,

and naked I will depart.

The Lord gave and the Lord has taken away;

may the name of the Lord be praised."

In all this, Job did not sin by charging God with wrongdoing."

When Tasha was finished reading, my siblings were all begging for more. I would've loved to listen some more too, but I was having a hard time staying awake. I leaned onto Adam again, and when he didn't say anything, I closed my eyes and fell asleep right away.

* * *

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Tell me what you think! Review review review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I'm here again with another chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

(Hannah's POV)

My mom pulled up in front of the church and I unbuckled and hopped out. I waved at her as she pulled out, smiling. I walked up to the church's doors, pulled them open, and then went inside. I went down to the youth group room as quietly as I could and opened the door a crack. I peered through and saw Olivia and Adam alone in the room. And they were kissing. I knew that I probably should've gone away and left them alone, but then I would've had to close the door and walk back down the hallway, and I didn't want to ruin the moment. I saw them pull apart and Olivia smiled shyly. Adam flashed his signature goofy grin back at her, when suddenly I felt a sneeze coming on. I tried to hold it in, but ultimately failed. Olivia and Adam both spun around quickly and I opened the door.

"Hi guys..." I said. This was awkward. Olivia turned a deep shade of red and Adam still had that goofy smile. He probably didn't know what was going on.

"Did you see...?" Olivia asked. I nodded and glanced over to Adam, who had also started to blush.

"Aww, you two would make such a cute couple!" I exclaimed. Suddenly Bree, Leo, Eva, and Garrett walked in the room. Adam had his arm around Olivia, she was blushing, and I felt a smile spreading across my face.

"Do I even want to know?" Leo asked.

"Nope!" Olivia answered, almost too quickly. Everyone looked at her for an explanation and she answered with some nervous chuckles.

"So, why did you call us all here, Hannah?" Garrett asked.

"Well, as you probably know, Chase has pneumonia." I started.

"And he's starting to get better!" Adam put in. I hid a smile as I realized that he had his arm around Olivia again.

"And that's great, Adam," I continued. "But their family needs our support. Everyone is really, really stressed with this whole thing, so I think we should help."

"We can pray, maybe make get well cards or something... Maybe we can make dinner or something so Tasha at least has that out of the way." Eva suggested.

"Yes, that's great." I told her. "Hey Bree, is he contagious?"

"Not anymore," she answered slowly. "Why?"

"Because I was thinking a youth group movie night, you know, if he's feeling up to it." I replied. "Adam told us he was feeling better..."

"Oh yeah, he seems much better. I mean, he's still super tired all of the time, but yeah, much better." Leo said.

"Okay, this could work." I said. "I'll see you guys on Sunday."

...

(Chase's POV)

I slowly woke up from a long nap on the couch. I felt pretty good; better than I had in a week when I woke up. I opened my eyes and rolled over onto my side. A light cough escaped me. It wasn't enough to make my chest hurt, so that was good I guess. I yawned and finally used whatever strength I had to sit up. I readjusted my position on the couch just as my three siblings walked through the door.

"Hi Chase," Bree greeted happily. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm really bored," I replied.

A few minutes later, we had the whole family gathered in the living room to read the next chapter of Job. Tonight Mr. Davenport was reading it.

"Okay, are you guys ready?" He asked.

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!" My siblings all yelled. I just nodded because I didn't really want to waste the very small amount of energy I had on yelling.

"Okay then..." Tasha handed my father the bible and he flipped it open.

"On another day the angels came to present themselves before the Lord, and Satan also came with them to present himself before him. And the Lord said to Satan, "Where have you come from?"

Satan answered the Lord, "From roaming throughout the earth, going back and forth on it."

Then the Lord said to Satan, "Have you considered my servant Job? There is no one on earth like him; he is blameless and upright, a man who fears God and shuns evil. And he still maintains his integrity, though you incited me against him to ruin him without any reason."

"Skin for skin!" Satan replied. "A man will give all he has for his own life. But now stretch out your hand and strike his flesh and bones, and he will surely curse you to your face."

The Lord said to Satan, "Very well, then, he is in your hands; but you must spare his life."

So Satan went out from the presence of the Lord and afflicted Job with painful sores from the soles of his feet to the crown of his head. Then Job took a piece of broken pottery and scraped himself with it as he sat among the ashes.

His wife said to him, "Are you still maintaining your integrity? Curse God and die!"," Mr. Davenport read.

"Wow, that lady is crazy!" Adam said. We all nodded in agreement.

"He replied, "You are talking like a foolish woman. Shall we accept good from God, and not trouble?"

In all this, Job did not sin in what he said.

When Job's three friends, Eliphaz the Temanite, Bildad the Shuhite and Zophar the Naamathite, heard about all the troubles that had come upon him, they set out from their homes and met together by agreement to go and sympathize with him and comfort him. When they saw him from a distance, they could hardly recognize him; they began to weep aloud, and they tore their robes and sprinkled dust on their heads. Then they sat on the ground with him for seven days and seven nights. No one said a word to him, because they saw how great his suffering was."

Mr. Davenport closed the bible.

"Read more read more read more!" My siblings begged.

"We can read more..." Tasha said. "Or we can watch a movie. Your choice."

We ultimately decided on a movie and all sat on the couch, sharing blankets with each other. I was sitting with my head on Tasha's shoulder and Bree to my right. Then Leo, then Adam, then finally Mr. Davenport. I closed my eyes as we were watching the movie because I was having a hard time keeping them open. I already felt myself drifting off.

* * *

**so what did you think? Did the whole Adam/Olivia stuff surprise you? Review or I will make Adam push Bree off of a cliff into a pool of lave filled with 100000000000000000 sticks of dynamite. Then Chase will explode, causing Leo to explode and Mr. Davenport to fall into the lava with Bree. Then Tasha will grab Adam's hand as they jump into the lava with Bree and Mr. Davenport. Then the dynamite will go off and blow up everything in the world except Eddy. Then Eddy will say, "you should have reviewed." **

**xD I'm joking, but I'd love to hear your thoughts. :)**


	7. Chapter 7 (final chapter)

******Well hello my lovely readers! Welcome to the final chapter of this story! Sorry it took so long to update, I was on vacation and I didn't have time to write or wifi, so sorry about that... **

* * *

(Bree's POV)

I walked into the living room to find my three brothers playing video games. Adam was on the left, Leo on the right, and Chase squished between them.

"Hey guys," I said casually, even though I was up here barging in on their video games for a reason.

"Oh, I just killed you Chase- oh, hi Bree." Leo said, noticing my presence halfway through his sentence.

"What's up?" Chase asked. I noticed that the color had returned to his skin, and he just seemed better in general.

"Oh, nothing much." I answered. "Are you guys bored?"

"Yes." Came the reply from all three boys.

I felt a smile spreading across my face. So far, my plan was working. But we can't be sure just yet...

"So Chase," I said, trying to come off casual so that I wouldn't give it away. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm feeling much better. My fever is gone now, but apparently this cough will stick around for a while." He answered, giving me a curious look.

"Well that's good. You know, about your fever going away, not about the cough sticking around because coughing isn't fun and-" my brother cut me off.

"What's going on?" Chase asked. "You only babble like that when you're keeping a secret."

I blushed. Uh oh, he might have found out!

"Well umm... It's a surprise?" The ending came out like a question. Whoops, that was not supposed to happen...

My younger brother raised an eyebrow, but he didn't say anything. I decided to keep going along with my plan the best I could.

"Hey, how about we celebrate you feeling better by going to the church?" I asked in a rush. "Right, doesn't that sound fun guys? Adam knows what I'm talking about!"

All three of my brothers stared at me like I was crazy, until Leo spoke.

"Do you feel up to it Chase?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine." He replied, still with a puzzled look on his face. "But if you don't mind me asking, um, why are we going to church right now?"

"I told you, it's a surprise!" I protested. "Never mind, just... Be ready to go in half an hour." And with that, I super sped out.

...

Half an hour later, Hannah's mom's car pulled up in front of our house. Chase apparently noticed this.

"Bree!" He called from where he was standing around the front door. "Why is Hannah's mom's car pulling up in front of our house? Is this why you were trying to get us to the church or whatever it is that you said?"

"Yep," I answered triumphantly, running down the stairs just as the doorbell rang. Chase opened the door, only to be pulled into a tight hug by Hannah. I guessed that it probably cut off his air supply.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!" She squealed as the color drained out of Chase's face. Hannah seriously needed to let go of him before he passed out from poor oxygenation or whatever.

When she finally loosened her grip, my brother mumbled, "nice to see you, Hannah."

"Come on come on come on!" My friend said very quickly, grabbing one of Adam's arms and one of Leo's. Chase and I trailed behind them. We all climbed into the car and started talking about random things, like Chase's health, what I've done in the few days since I've seen her, how is school going for everyone, etc. etc. etc.

We finally made it to the church and climbed out of the car. Adam opened the heavy door and we all went inside.

"Bye guys! I'm going to go say hi to Liv!" Adam told us, running down the hallway.

"Um..." Chase turned to Hannah, Leo, and I for an explanation.

"Oh yeah, they um... The two of them..." I started giggling uncontrollably. "Adam and Olivia are kind of... They are sort of... A couple,"

"WHAT?!" Chase yelled.

Leo nodded. "Yeah, I didn't see that coming either." He said casually.

"You're joking." Chase turned to me with a disbelieving look in his eyes.

"I am not joking. We walked in on them kissing the other night." I answered, making my younger brother's eyes widen.

"We are serious!" Hannah laughed.

...

Later on, we all went into the youth group room and watched a movie. Chase seemed to be enjoying all of the attention, although it could get crazy at times. Hannah even had to pull this girl off of him. She had never been to our youth group before, and she was like, eleven or twelve so it was sort of creepy. I think she might have had a crush on him. Shhhhh...

Aside from that, it was a pretty good night. We had fun seeing a great Christian movie together, eating popcorn, talking, and laughing. I think I can speak for everyone when I say that I'm glad that Chase was feeling better.

* * *

**So there is the ending! Don't worry, there will be another Christian story up sometime soon. It's going to be called "Do Something" and based off of the song (Do Something) by Matthew West. Please review on this and the next story might come faster! Bye! :)**


End file.
